


Love potion

by aboureux



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bad English, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hina Hikawa (mentioned), Magic AU, Sayo is so dense, afterglow and roselia mentioned in general, but they are more sayomoca shippers here i think???, god i just love this ship and i made my account for them, i dont know how to tag but this is fun!, sorry i can't speak??, this fic is actually in wattpad but in spanish, we stan Moca loving Sayo even if she is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboureux/pseuds/aboureux
Summary: Sayo makes a potion that shows who was in love with her and in the end she doesn't know how to handle it or what to do.





	1. When and how did it happen?

Sayo was perfecting a spell for a long time, something that herself had created from an ancient theory that she was going to use today to test its effect. This spell consisted in spraying a potion as if it were a perfume, it will turn violet the eyes of those who are in love with the person who sprayed the potion and if they return their love, they would be enchanted.

Sayo was still not sure what those ancient writings was referring to "be enchanted" and she wasn't even sure if someone was in love with her in the first place, but she wanted to at least try to keep trying; It wasn't that useful but it would be something to spend time and practice her magic.

Hina accidentally sprayed herself a little thinking that it was a real perfume, Sayo could say that the soft purple glow of her eyes was sister love, honestly she wasn't surprised by it but according to the scriptures the entire iris of the eye should be purple if they really are in love.

Both sisters walked to their schools and greeted each other before separating, Hina was happy to see Sayo in a good mood, and so, the older twin threw some of the liquid by accident —literally— on one of her classmates.

None of them had any change, she only received a compliment from Rinko since it was apparently a perfume with a sweet smell.

The small bottle was in her bag all day and she resigned herself to not use it there, waiting until the afternoon come and the sun will begin to fall as the practice of Roselia that they had agreed days ago was approaching.

She walked calmly to the establishment and waited with everyone else, who arrived so early that they kept listening to hello, happy world! that was also practicing that day.

Sayo again sprayed the potion in the air because Rinko commented on it in a murmur and just as she supposed none had changed at all, that didn't bother her much because the others members of Roselia felt as a family so she didn't mind not having result with them.

They began to play a couple of songs without rest, brightening each of their talents to be ready and improving the weak points they had at certain times, the time was flying for all of them and didn't notice when their rehearsal time was over.

Yukina saw Ran at the door and let out a long sigh, which the other girl didn't even comment. The bottle had been left near the door when Sayo last used it and fell when they opened it, but didn't break.

Tsugumi took it and handed it to her, seeing that it was a "perfume" she ask with a kind tone if she could use it, Sayo thought that she was the last person who could feel something for her so it didn't deny anything, her eyes remained the same color and Sayo lost all faith that someone was feeling something for her.

The other members of afterglow coughed a little because it also dropped on them, and when Sayo looked closely she felt her heart stop by surprise.

Aoba Moca, the guitarist who was now smelling the air for the sweet spell, now had the orbs of her eyes a pure purple hue.

Sayo just choked and Lisa patted her on the back as they walked outside.

[...]

Sayo was waiting outside the place, after sending a message to Hina clarifying that she would be late, waiting for the afterglow practice to end; but what was she going to do?

Did she like Moca too?

"I mean, she's a good guitarist and she's very beautiful, physically." She talked to herself between her teeth. "Her humor reminds me of Hina's but I'm not sure..."

The door opened and they all left, Sayo instinctively hide and watched Moca walking beside Ran, teasing her on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my bad english! i just wanted to post something about those babies.


	2. but no understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, now Sayo knows that Moca is in love with her, but why?

Now Sayo was sitting while waiting in the Hazawa cafe, hiding her face in one of the menus while watching the girl who was talking to Tsugumi at the counter.

She couldn't stop admiring how she moved when she spoke, how her lips looked so perfect and her hands so delicate as she made gestures that accompanied her expressions; Sayo thought she didn't have much in common with her, she bit her lips when she was very upset with something and her hands were full of wounds for demanding herself while playing the guitar.

She didn't see a single reason why she would fall in love with her. Something Tsugumi told her? Or maybe Hina? If it was her sister, it would seem strange that she won't fall in love with her in the first place, she already had in mind how superior her younger twin was and being honest if Moca preferred her it would make much more sense, knowing their personality.

Why Sayo?

She blinked for a second when realized that Eve was at her side, something that gave her a slight chill but kept her composure as if nothing had happened.

"Hello! Can I take your order?"

"A cappuccino, please." the girl smiled and went to prepare her order, while the poor guitarist laid her head on the table while still thinking and making all kinds of theories about what was happening.

In her mind there were small imaginary scenes about what would happen if she talk to her, her mind just went round and round but still she always ended up asking herself the same question: what would happen if both of them start dating?

What kind of couple would they be? quite shocking, sure, she wondered if Moca would joke with her showing her way of giving affection, how it would be holding hands, maybe they could play together...

"Wait... Did she see me playing? Did she like it?"

Ironically, those were the most perverse things that Sayo's dense mind could think, as she spoke to herself among multiple whispers the cappuccino that she order came and she took a couple of sips while trying to distract herself. She was there for an hour until she got up and paid.

Weeks passed and she couldn't get the same thought out of her head, generally asking Hina discreetly if she see Moca sometime or something, she was nervous to think that she could see her in another practice, her heart was beating quickly whenever she was in the cafe talking with Tsugumi in the distance.

Did Sayo like Moca? possibly.

Did Sayo get it? of course not.

And it was going to take time to understand, to realize that her face was burning right now because she knows that in those blue eyes she would only see /her/ reflection, without realizing that the same thing was happening to her right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why the hell are the chapters longer in spanish than in english.......


End file.
